bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bitil
| makuta_mask=Wielka | makuta_tools= Kolce | makuta_status=Martwy| makuta_pron=Bi-til| prod_number=8696| }}Bitil był ambitnym Makutą kilku wysp w zachodnim łańcuchu Południowych Wysp i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Historia Wczesne życie Około 100 000 lat temu, Bitil został powołany do życia przez Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui przy użyciu substancji znanej jako Antidermis na wyspie jednego z południowych łańcuchów Wszechświata Matoran. Po stworzeniu został wcielony do Bractwa Makuta, organizacji działającej w celu zachowania porządku we wszechświecie i służeniu woli Mata Nui. Bitil stworzył wiele ras bestii Rahi, by zaludnić Wszechświat, w tym Niazeska. Specjalizował się w kreowaniu owadzich Rahi. Po Wojnie Domowej Matoran Bitil został przypisany przez Miserixa do obserwacji kilku wysp na zachodnim łańcuchu Południowych Wysp. Gdy Teridax zwołał Spotkanie, by przedstawić swój plan i przejąć przywództwo nad Bractwem, Bitil był jednym z pierwszych, którzy stanęli po jego stronie. Krótko po przejęciu przez Teridaxa władzy nad Bractwem Bitil jako pierwszy zauważył, że ich rasa zmieniła się z biomechanicznych, fizycznych istot w formę gazu, dzięki czemu nie czuli już bólu, ani nie potrzebowali jeść czy oddychać. Rozmawiał wtedy wraz z Mutranem o roli Kojola w planie Teridaxa, gdy nagle dostrzegł, że nie mógł ruszyć swą zbroją - dzięki temu odkryli ich ewolucję. Teridax nakazał Duchom Nynrah przybyć na Destral by zmodyfikowali pancerze Makuta, żeby dostosowały się do nowej wirusowej formy Antidermis. Karda Nui Bitil i drużyna Makuta najechali Karda Nui, by dopilnować przebudzenia Mata Nui i zapobiec powstaniu kolejnych Toa Światła, zmieniając wszystkich Av-Matoran w Matoran Cienia. Bitil, Gorast i Krika udali się na Bagna Sekretów, przyjmując formę przerażających bagiennych insektów. Jednakże, zostali zmutowani przez Mutagen Otchłani, który uwięził ich w nowych postaciach. Gdy Toa Nuva przybyli na bagna, Bitil zaatakował Onuę i przyprowadził go do obozu Makuta, pilnując go z Miotaczem Duchów Nynrah w gotowości. Przyzywając kilka swych przeszłych ja, by strzegli Toa, udali do groty Kriki. Tam Onua uwolnił się i uwięził jedną z wersji Bitila. Niewzruszony Bitil ponownie użył swej Kanohi, by wezwać prawie pięćdziesiąt wersji siebie z przeszłości. Onua odpowiedział eksplozją błota, która zaburzyła koncentrację Bitila - jego duplikaty zniknęły. Bitil ruszył za Toa w pościg, ale został odrzucony przez Miotacz Duchów Onuy. Odzyskując siły, Bitil kontynuował pościg i w koncu spotkał się z pozostałą dwójką Makuta. Jednakże Chirox spadający z nieba odwrócił ich uwagę, co pozwoliło Toa uciec. Później, podczas chronienia Kamiennego Klucza, Bitil został uderzony wymierzonym w czasie atakiem Gali, a kiedy on i inni Makuta udali się, by to zbadać, Toa przedostali się do środka. Makuta jednak nie dali się nabrać i stanęli do walki w grocie. Zauważywszy, że Tahu kłamał, że Toa Phantoka rzekomo byli w posiadaniu Igniki, Bitil wysłał telepatyczną wiadomość do swych sprzymierzeńców na niebie, tylko, by odkryć, że Tahu nieświadomie powiedział prawdę. Za radą Kriki Makuta wycofali się do Codrexu, gdzie czekali na Toa. Krótko narzekając na problemy z mocą jego maski, Bitil zawędrował myślami do planu Bractwa, który go nie obchodził - bardziej pragnął zdobyć wyższą pozycję w organizacji. W zadume został zaatakowany przez Toa Nuva - Bitil nie był przygotowany, gdy błoto otworzyło się pod nim i pochłonęło go. Makuta uwolnił się jednak i poleciał, by zaatakować Gali. Pokonawszy ją, dołączył do swych towarzyszy z nieba, którzy przybyli im pomóc, i razem odlecieli, by stanąć do ostatecznej walki z Toa. Podczas walki, Antroz rozkazał Bitilowi i Chiroxowi zaatakować Takanuvę. Gdy Chirox użył swej Kanohi Shelek, Bitil użył Mohtrek, by wezwać siedem swych przeszłych "ja". Jedno z nich prawie zabiło Toa, lecz pojawił się Kopaka za sterami Jetraxa T6 i wystrzelił w niego z Midak Skyblastera, powstrzymując go. Po pewnym czasie Makuta odkryli Burze Energii, które miały zapanować w Karda Nui po przebudzeniu Wielkiego Ducha. Gdy się rozpoczęły, Antroz poprosił Bitila, by pomógł mu odlecieć, lecz ten odmówił i zostawił swojego pobratymca na śmierć. Bitil próbował odlecieć, mówiąc, jak bardzo Teridax będzie dumny, gdy odkryje, że udało mu się uciec. Zauważywszy, że burza zaczęła go doganiać, próbował przeteleportować się poza Karda Nui, lecz fale energii burzy uniemożliwiły mu to - chwilę później został doszczętnie spalony. Cechy i umiejętności right|thumb|200px|Bitil ślędzący [[Toa Nuva]] Bitil panował nad żywiołem Cienia i jak każdy Makuta mógł tworzyć Kraata. Bitil był niezwykle ambitny i pragnął zdobywać coraz to większą moc - stanął po stronie Teridaxa, by ją uzyskać. Choć został uwięziony w owadopodobnej postaci, Bitil nie został zmutowany w tak wielkim stopniu jak jego towarzysze, bowiem opuścił bagno, gdy tylko zobaczył, co z nimi zrobiło. Wskutek mutacji stracił dostęp do większości mocy Kraata, ale wciąż mógł używać zdolności krzyku mocy, kontroli gęstości, błyskawic, dźwięku, wzroku cieplnego, laserowego wzroku, magnetyzmu, teleportacji oraz zakłócania cząsteczek. Ponadto dalej mógł korzystać z telepatii. Mimo swych umiejętności i potężnej maski Bitil zawsze był wysyłany do pilnowania nieistotnych, jałowych wysp i trzymany z dala od ważnych planów. Mylnie wierzył, że inni Makuta uważali go za zagrożenie, dlatego w inwazji na Karda Nui widział szansę udowodnienia swojej wartości po latach bycia przypisywanym do małostkowych zadań. Z tego też powodu chciał osobiście pokonać Toa Nuva. Maska i bronie thumb|Bitil w komiksie Bitil nosił Kanohi Mohtrek, Maskę Duplikacji Czasowej. Pozwalała mu wzywać swoje przeszłe oblicza, by wspomagały go w walce. Podczas inwazji na Karda Nui dzierżył Miotacz Duchów Nynrah oraz parę Długich Mieczy, przez które mógł przewodzić moc Cienia. Statystyki z BIONICLE.com: Informacje o zestawie thumb|150px|left|Zestaw Bitila thumb|right|150px|Bitil połączony z zestawem Gavli Bitil został wydany latem 2008 roku jako jeden z trzech Makuta Mistika. Zestaw zwierał 54 części, w tym Długie Miecze i Miotacz Duchów Nynrah. Część na jego plecach służy za punkt połączenia z jakimkolwiek zestawem Matoranina 2008 roku. Na reklamach przedstawiony jest w połączeniu z Gavlą, ale nie ma to żadnego odzwierciedlenia w fabule. W 2009 roku na BIONICLE.com pojawiła się instrukcja do kombinera Tropiciela Bagiennego, którego można było zbudować z zestawów Kriki, Gorast i Bitila. Bitil był też zawarty w linii zabawek BIONICLE "Happy Meal" McDonald's w późniejszej fazie 2008 roku. Poprzez wciśnięcie czerwonego przycisku na boku zabawki można było wystrzelić pocisk z Miotacza Duchów Nynrah. Cytaty Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Makuta Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Bitila na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Makuta Kategoria:Cień Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Generacja 1